Disfrutando el fin de semana
by HoeLittleDuck
Summary: Vainilla, chocolate o fresa eran sólo algunos de los sabores que ofrecían en la heladería de sus abuelos. ¿Su favorito? El chocolate. Helsa-Hansla-Iceburns. AU. Época actual


Vainilla, chocolate o fresa eran sólo algunos de los sabores que ofrecían en la heladería de sus abuelos. ¿Su favorito? El chocolate.

* * *

**Disclaimer: Nada de lo que puedan reconocer me pertenece.**

* * *

**Aclaraciones/advertencias: **AU. Helsa-Hansla-Iceburns. Época actual.

* * *

**Disfrutando el fin de semana**

_Oneshot_

* * *

Elsa tamborileó sus dedos en el vidrio del congelador.

Ahí estaba _él_.

De nuevo.

El pelirrojo se encontraba en su lugar habitual de todos los fines de semana desde dos meses atrás.

Se ubicaba en el asiento rojo junto al vidrio de la entrada, en la esquina izquierda del establecimiento. Su cabeza quedaba justo debajo de la letra E dorada al final de la palabra 'Arendelle', el nombre de la heladería de sus abuelos.

La adolescente desvió sus ojos azules del joven para atender al cliente que se acercaba a comprar una nieve.

Al pequeño cliente que con esfuerzo era visible. Le sonrió al niño de ojos oscuros y amplia sonrisa.

-¿Qué pedirás hoy, amiguito Olaf? -preguntó al menor, que todos los domingos llegaba a disfrutar un cono de nieve.

El niño llevó uno de sus dedos hacia su mentón.

-Fresa no, tampoco uva, ¡arándano! -Elsa no hizo amago de abrir el congelador, pues su pequeño amigo tardaría en decidirse por su helado-. Chocolate, con chispas de colores -vacilaba el chiquillo alejándose a entablar conversación con alguno de los clientes. La rubia negó al verle acercarse a una pareja que disfrutaba de un pastel de helado.

Decidió esperar a Olaf.

Pero sintió que le observaban.

Seguramente era _él _y sus ojos color esmeralda.

Siempre le veía entrar a la heladería, acercarse a la caja y comprar una paleta de limón. Para después irse a su lugar habitual.

Nunca le pedía a ella, sino a la otra persona que estuviera haciéndole compañía durante el fin de semana.

Desconocía si él aparecía los otros días de la semana, porque ella sólo apoyaba a sus abuelos los sábados y domingos. Tampoco se había atrevido a preguntar a alguno de los empleados.

Ella era un poco tímida y reservada con los mayores, pero con los niños no.

Rió en voz baja al observar que Olaf iba hacia otra mesa, para obtener consejo de otros clientes. Preguntaría a todos antes de decidirse por alguno, así de amistoso era el pequeño.

Tal vez llegaría hasta _él_.

Le dirigió una mirada subrepticia, aparentaba ser uno o dos años mayor que ella, que tenía diecisiete. En su instituto no habría estudiado, porque de hacerlo sabría su nombre; por alguna extraña razón era popular desde el primer día en que entró, aun cuando rara vez hablaba.

Le superaría por unos quince centímetros, por lo que se podía considerar alto.

Tenía una sonrisa arrogante, pero un encanto particular, según los empleados que le habían atendido.

Elsa no podía mentir, era guapo.

Y le gustaba.

Sólo que no podía juntar el valor necesario para acercarse y preguntarle su nombre.

Otro cliente entró y ella se dispuso a atenderle, se encontraban en primavera, así que poco a poco comenzaba a tener mayor concurrencia la heladería.

Se acercó a la máquina para licuar una galleta de chocolate junto al helado de vainilla, cumpliendo el pedido de la joven frente al mostrador. Se giró para entregárselo a la pelinegra.

Sonrió al percatarse que Olaf había llegado al pelirrojo, era la primera vez que se cruzaban, ya que el pequeño acostumbraba a llegar más tarde.

Escuchó el sonido de su teléfono indicando alguna notificación de su _Facebook_.

Al principio lo abrió porque su hermana menor insistió, pero después de un tiempo se acostumbró a él e incluso disfrutaba leer los estados de sus amigos. No tenía _Twitter_, porque hablaba muy poco, pero si necesitaba estar enterada de algo siempre había quien le dijera.

Soltó una risita al leer el estado de su hermana, acompañada de una foto haciendo tarea.

_Mañana volver a la escuela, ¡las vacaciones de primavera han acabado!, ¡LO ODIO! Elsa Rendell es la única que disfruta las clases. #odioloslunes #ella #selfie _

Le dio un _Like_ y comentó:

_No lo odiarías tanto si hubieras hecho tus deberes cuando debías._

Rápidamente su hermana publicó un nuevo estado.

_Elsa Rendell__ es aburrida, ¡¿hacer tarea al comienzo de las vacaciones?! ¡Necesita distracción! #sebuscanovio #hermana_

Y una foto de ella sentada en un columpio, leyendo.

Le iba a contestar cuando Olaf regresó.

-¿Ya te has decidido, amiguito? -él asintió sonriente.

-¡Quiero dos de chocolate en vasitos! -exclamó aplaudiendo.

Se sorprendió. ¿Dos?

-¿Para quién es el otro, Olaf? -interrogó curiosa. Su amiguito lo señaló a _él_.

Al parecer era un abusivo.

-¿Te pidió que se lo llevaras? -sirvió el helado del pequeño, también el del pelirrojo.

Olaf asintió y titubeó unos momentos. Se acercó a ella y habló en voz baja:

-Quiere que se lo lleven hasta su mesa -Elsa asintió.

Le entregó su helado a su amigo y negó cuando él preguntó por el otro.

-Yo lo llevaré, no te preocupes, ¿no crees que tus papás te están esperando fuera? -los ojos del chiquillo se abrieron, luego se despidió de ella.

Pero no le vio sonreír antes de salir.

La rubia rodeó el mostrador, sus pasos lentos resonaron levemente en las blancas losetas de la heladería. Llevaba en sus manos el vaso de helado.

-Es cruel aprovecharse de un niño, señor -reprendió al llegar junto a la mesa de _él_.

Que tuvo el descaro de formar una sonrisa de lado.

Colocó el vaso en la mesa de metal con un poco de fuerza. Tendría que dejar de gustarle.

Él colocó su mano en su muñeca, evitando que se alejara.

-Sabía que era la forma en que te acercaras, Elsa -dijo él, con voz grave. Su nombre podía saberlo por el letrerito dorado sobre el delantal rojo que todos los empleados utilizaban.

Alzó una ceja ante las palabras del pelirrojo.

-Yo he cumplido mi parte llegando siempre a la misma hora, sin falta -sus ojos esmeralda brillaron-. Y comprándote un helado, sé que te gusta el chocolate.

-¿Cómo…

-Soy muy observador y siempre te tomas unos momentos para disfrutar un barquillo. Este helado es tuyo, toma asiento y disfrútalo. Estoy seguro que alguien más podrá encargarse -pronunció él con gracia. Señalando uno de los dos asientos libres del lado contrario-. Por cierto, para que no creas que soy un extraño, me llamo Hans Wester, es un gusto conocerte finalmente.

-Supongo que ya sabes que soy Elsa -expresó antes de introducir la cucharilla en el helado-. ¿No quieres un helado?

-No, gracias. En realidad no soy fanático de los helados, sólo venía a verte -explicó Hans, guiñándole un ojo.

Elsa se sonrojó levemente, bajó su cabeza y disfrutó de su sabor favorito.

Con discreción tomó su teléfono y escribió:

_Princess Annita__ tienes que dejar de buscarme novio, ¡yo puedo sola! Sí hay beneficios en hacer la tarea a tiempo. ¡Comiendo un helado de chocolate! #chocolate_

-¿Entonces qué te gusta? -preguntó, levantando la mirada, encontrándose con la esmeralda de él.

-¿Has probado los sándwiches de la señora Gerda? -refiriéndose al establecimiento de comida a un costado de la heladería, ella asintió-. Los amo, también porque así fue cómo me crucé con este lugar y vi a la bonita rubia que atiende los fines de semana.

Elsa rió.

-No te preocupes, seguiré llegando, sólo espero tener compañía en la mesa -sugirió el pelirrojo riendo con ella.

-¿Es un plan?

-Oye, ya chantajeé a un niño, ése era el plan -Elsa recibió una sonrisa arrogante.

Llevó el helado a su boca antes de negar divertida.

Las vacaciones habían terminado bien.

* * *

**¡Hola!**

**Escrito corto que no compromete demasiado mi pequeño tiempo T-T**

**Les mando un saludo y abrazo enormes,**

**¡Cuídense!**

**HoeLittleDuck**


End file.
